The present invention relates to a monitor, especially to a monitor with reminder sounds.
By an increasing advancement and development of information technology, electronic products are updated rapidly in order to satisfy different requirements of people. Take a monitor as an example most of the monitors is CRT monitor in early days. Due to large volume, high power consumption, and radiation emission that may damage users' eyes after long-term use, the CRT monitors are gradually replaced by liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors. The LCD monitors has advantages of light weight, space saving, low radiation and low power consumption and thus becomes the mainstream on the market.
Moreover, refer to buttons on electronic products. In early days, most of the buttons is objective so that users need to apply force on the button for use. Due to different ways and strength of applying force, users may apply improper force or press the button for a long time. Thus not only the button becomes insensitive, the buttons as well as the electronic products are easy to get damage. Therefore, research and development staffs have invented a touch sensor button, replacing conventional substantial button. The probability of the button to damage is reduced, the appearance of the products is more esthetic, and the device brings users more convenience of use.
Furthermore, monitors with touch sensor buttons are available now. Users only need to tap the touch sensor button easily for adjusting settings of the monitor. Sometimes users may touch the button with insufficient force, they need to press again. This makes users inconvenient. Sometimes, when users touch the touch-control button without any response immediately, they may press the button repeatedly. This causes users inconvenience.
In addition, monitors may get damage or defect due to long-term use or inadequate operation. This leads to errors in signal input or output of the monitor or no image displayed on the monitor. Some users don't know how to deal with such condition so that they may behave weirdly such as knock the monitor or continuously press buttons on monitors. Thus not only the buttons are easy to get damage but the probability of damage of the monitors is reduced.